Marker Containment
The Sovereign Colonies Marker Containment warehouse was a sub-level of the Rosetta Research Facility and the location of the optional Co-Op mission of the same name. It presumably was a storage facility for the Markers exhumed on Tau Volantis, though it was now strangely devoid of almost any such artifacts. It was here that John Carver's dementia reached it's final deadly level and had to be curbed before it killed him. History Events of Dead Space 3 The Marker Containment mission was available in Chapter 14 after Isaac Clarke and John Carver reached an elevator en route to the Rosetta assembly station. Carver suddenly saw a toy soldier in front of the elevator before hallucinating a bloody vision of his wife. It was actually Clarke in reality. He requested Clarke to investigate the warehouse below while trying to put an end to the visions. Throughout the mission, Carver was occasionally overwhelmed by his Dementia, leaving him defenseless and Isaac had to defend him from the onslaughts of Necromorphs until he recovered for a total of three times. (Two if the mission was previously completed.) Once the final hallucination sequence was over, the two exited the warehouse, agreeing that what happened should never be talked about again. Gameplay Biology Sector You could access this mission once you reached the Biology Sector in the campaign during Chapter 14. The door to the elevator staring this mission was on the main hallway of the building in the same room as the Bench and the Suit Kiosk. We could ride this down an underground storage area. There was another SK1P here similar to the one that we used up in space to move between the various zones except that there was nowhere for us to travel to at this time. Use the Bench and Suit Kiosk in this room if you require and take the other lift down to the optional mission area. Marker Containment Exit the lift and work your way over to the unlocked door. Kill the Slasher that appeared and continue through it. Hit the button at the end of this platform to have it rotate around and stop in front of a door on the opposite side of the area. Enter the door that the platform was facing. As you enter, grab the Audio Log 1/1 from the desk in front. (Note that there was also an Upgrade Circuit on the floor behind this desk on New Game +.) Continue through the nearby unlocked door. Use Stasis to open the wire fence here. Kill the 6 Twitchers that spawned at the end of the passage in front. Do not be afraid to use the Stasis canisters on the floor here to slow their advance down! Enter the door at the end of the area and follow the passage to the right. Attempt to enter the door at the end and Carver would freak out. At this point, both players would have different experiences. Carver would have to defend himself against the Feeders while progressing to the end of an area that he could only see. On the other hand, the player controlling Isaac would see Carver frozen in position and would have to defend him against a number of ‘super’ Slashers until he recovered. Once Carver returned to normal, the door would unlock, allowing you to progress. Take the first right in the next area and continue through the rooms here, killing a Slasher or two who tried to surprise you as you went until you reach one with ice inside. As you enter this area, look to the right for an Upgrade Circuit 1/4. (Note that there was also a Weapon Part – MKII- Rail Accelerator on the stack of crates on the left side of the main area on New Game +.) Continue into the room and you would be attacked by a group of Feeders. After killing a few of these, a group of Slashers would also show up. Kill them all. Continue through the unlocked door on the far side of the area. Follow the passage here (Note that there was an Upgrade Circuit on the floor in the middle of the area on New Game +) and enter the elevator at the other end. Upon exiting the lift, turn right and take the elevator here up to the walkway above. Follow this to the end for an EarthGov Artifact 1/1. Return down the lift and make for the unlocked door across the way. (Note that there was an Upgrade Circuit in the small sunken area opposite the lift that we entered the room from on New Game +.) Attempt to open the door and it would malfunction. Just like the previous malfunction, Carver would freak out again and appear to Isaac to be standing in place, not moving. Again, there was a split in gameplay here. Carver would have to fight his way through the Feeders again while Isaac who was back in the real world would have to defend Carver against a few waves of ‘super’ Slashers that appeared. Once Carver returned, the door would unlock, allowing you to progress through it. Look on the right hand wall of this room for a locker containing an Upgrade Circuit 2/4. Grab this and loot the remaining lockers in the area if you like before proceeding out the next unlocked door. You would be on another of those rotating bridges. This time, you would need to flip the button twice to have the walkway face the unlocked door opposite. After pressing the button for the first time, 5-6 Lurkers would appear and fire at you from the walls above. Kill them all and go through the next door. Loot the lockers here and continue through the unlocked door nearby. It was another rotating bridge! Repeat the process here and exit the door on the far side. Go down the stairs to the left of the ladder and you would find a Weapon Part – Rail Accelerator Part 1/2 near the bottom. Open the door here and kill the Slashers inside. This would cause more Slashers and a pair of Exploders to spawn both in front and behind you. Stay vigilant and kill all of the enemies before proceeding through the next doorway on the left. Climb the stairs and head for the chest to the right. As you approach, Carver would trip out for one final time. Again, this played out for Isaac in exactly the same way as the previous two moments. Carver would stand still and you would need to defend him against an oncoming number of ‘super’ Slashers. Carver on the other hand would need to work his way through the Feeders until he found a Red/Black Marker and shoot this a few times to destroy it. Once this happened, Carver would return to normal. Go over and loot the chest for 2 Upgrade Circuits 3/4 and Circuit 4/4 and a Weapon Part – Ammo Box Part 2/2. Climb the stairs nearby and enter the unlocked door at the top. Enter the elevator and take it back to the underground storage facility. Use the Bench and Suit Kiosk here if you require them and take the other lift up to return to the Biology Sector to complete the mission. Enemies In order of appearance * Slashers/Enhanced Slashers * Twitchers * Lurkers * Exploders * Feeders * The Pack (Hallucinations) Walkthrough Category:Optional Missions Category:Locations Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters